What is Love? Baby don't hurt me: Sequel to Ich
by Dolphi
Summary: This is also real life mixed with non, as David pursues to help his dear friend Siobhan,who has been taken and held hostage in the world of Idol, where we all know her as Siobhan Magnus!


What is Love? (Baby don't hurt me!)

_A David DeHoyos and Siobhan Magnus story with Megvid (David DeHoyos and Megan Goldberg). Sequel to __Ich Steh Allein'__! _

Chapter 1

David DeHoyos vanished. Siobhan tried to leap out of Wassmuth's arms to stop him. She began to cry, not of her failing or defeat, but for David.

"DAVID!! NO!"

Wassmuth glanced around and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet! You good guys may win and destroy me, but I have more fun! It's too bad he knows who I am here, guess I'll have to change people."

Siobhan kept giving muffled yells and she tried to bite Wassmuth's hand. Wassmuth molded into his normal teacher form, still holding onto Siobhan. Siobhan now took to kicking at him, with her free leg. Wassmuth flung her to the ground instead.

"You try to hard!" Wassmuth laughed.

Siobhan snapped her head up and glared at Wassmuth, who began to circle her.

"You know I like to be a villain, Siobhan dear, it's my nature, Advanced Placement United States History (APUSH) is perfect for my evilness! Ha-ha. Oh Siobhan Magnus, you kooky Irish girl, if there's one thing in the world that I love most, it's failing everyone! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Wassmuth threw back his head, cackling.

"You're the devil Wassmuth!" Siobhan wailed.

Wassmuth tilted his head back down, his dark brown eyes sparkling with lust.

"I am, oh and did I mention that toying around with you "goodies" is joyous in itself! I know just who to be and before you see, I think that just in case, I'm gonna make you keep your little talkative mouth silent. You try to give my position away and you'll slowly lose your voice and your life!" Wassmuth threatened.

Siobhan whimpered.

"Wassmuth don't! Please! Wassmuth!"

Wassmuth ignored her pleas and stalked off, slowly morphing into a short David Archuleta-like boy with a Clay Aiken hair look to him. Siobhan saw him and froze with a gasp.

"NO!"

Just before the new form of Wassmuth disappeared around the corner, he stopped and turned back to her.

"You'll be sorry. Good bye young one! What is love?"

Wassmuth snickered and then winked and skipped off. Siobhan scrambled to her feet, but knew chasing Wassmuth wouldn't be possible.

And so she was stuck there, forced to sing well for America.

"Hurry David!" Siobhan cried out.

David jerked awake to Megan splashing water on him.

"Megan! Siobhan, she's in danger! Wassmuth's got her held hostage on the Idol stage! Quick we've gotta go and save her!" David exclaimed at once.

Megan pinned him back down to the floor.

"What the hell are you taking about Saxist? Er Davi Bear?"

David stared up at Megan.

"Megan, b-but Siobhan's….she's in trouble! Please Meggi we gotta help her! Please!" David wailed.

Megan remained there, silent for a bit, in thought. After what seemed like a millennium, she finally agreed.

"I suppose that you can go, but I won't come with you, I think that you've grown and you and Siobhan have this fight with Wassmuth, it is not of my own self to interfere anymore!" Megan stated justly.

David sighed.

"Ok, I assume you're right Meggi, I will miss you though," David cooed and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Megan returned the gesture and whispered, "I love you!"

Both teared up and finally pulled away from each other, like a soldier and his wife sharing what could be their last moment together, before going off to war. Then Megan and David kissed and David raced off, leaving Megan.

Megan dropped down on the couch.

"Please come back Davi Bear, my life is nothing without you!" Megan cried and dropped her head into her hands.

Just then a cold wind blew her hair and she shivered. Getting up, noticing the door to the porch open, from David's time alone, she walked over to shut it. But something outside made her freeze in step.

"Oh my, what a shock, the young lover girl isn't going with her prince! Big mistake my dear!" an annoying, scoffing voice spoke.

Megan began to back away in fright, freezing to the bone. A dark haired man entered, stepping toward her, menacingly. Their eyes were locked, unmoving from the other. And she knew this man all too well.

"Wassmuth!" she hissed, in fright.

Wassmuth stopped stepping toward her, as she fell back down onto the couch. Her eyes wide with fear. He took one last step forward and stood before her. His eyes were still trained on her.

"Why has the pop star left his "protection"?" Wassmuth seethed.

Megan now growled.

"And what's that supposed to mean Dark Lord?" Megan spat back, "God you're so annoying Wassmuth!"

Wassmuth bit his lip and then sucked his teeth.

"You'd best shut up! Oh, and did I mention that you're coming with me!"

Megan scowled and narrowed her eyes darkly and reached for a pair of Vibe mallets on the table. She raised the mallets in defense.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Wassmuth whipped out a bag and threw it over Megan, before she knew it. He closed the end and tied it.

"I do and I did!" Wassmuth laughed and raced off with Megan.

Chapter 2

David DeHoyos bolted out of the house and on toward Siobhan Magnus. Somewhere along the way he jumped into one of those time warp things.

"Siobhan!" David called out.

He dashed along the backstage hallway, after jumping through the time warp thing. He rounded another corner and halted.

Wassmuth. The mischievous villain.

David felt his heart beating quickly and peered around again cautiously. No Wassmuth this time, but a short teenage boy stood talking to an older man.

"I told you before, I have no clue where Siobhan Magnus is!" the teen snarled.

Where was Wassmuth? Maybe one of them knew or had seen Wassmuth? So David walked around, looking normal. Both stopped talking and turned to look at him. David stopped beside them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the other older man surmised.

David dipped his head politely to them.

"I only had a question boys, you see there was just a tall man here, have you seen him?" David squeaked, kind of nervously.

"No, we haven't, we're looking for a missing Idol girl named…."

"Siobhan Magnus? I overheard," David cut in, "I'm David DeHoyos by the way and Siobhan's my uh….friend!"

David swallowed hard; he wasn't sure what Siobhan was to him. The two stared him down. What would they say?

"I'm Lee DeWyze and Siobhan has never told anyone about a David, especially not a David DeHoyos, but I get what you mean."

Lee winked and David lost his breath for a moment. Lee thought that David and Siobhan were boyfriend and girlfriend!

"Oh no, not that way!" David sputtered, "Just friends!"

Lee shrugged.

"I'm Aaron Kelly and you're not having MY Siobhan Magnus!" Aaron snarled, protectively.

Lee patted Aaron.

"Hakuna Matata Aaron, he said that he was friends with her."

Aaron relaxed a bit, but continued to glare at David.

"So this guy, Whatshisnameagain, does he know Siobhan?" Aaron demised.

David ignored his hostility.

"Actually quite well, but you wouldn't believe he was a judge!" David stated.

Lee nodded.

"You can inform us! Tell us!" Lee said.

David sighed.

"Alright."

Aaron scrunched his nose up and hissed, like a snake.

"I'm good, David, I'm gonna go warm up with Tim Urban!" Aaron shot and stalked away.

Lee and David watched him go.

"Geez, I don't know what's gotten into that kid, he used to be so nice and caring until the Top 12 came up. Oh well, so what's up?" Lee exclaimed with a deep sigh.

David began again.

"Simon Cowell is really this guy named Wassmuth in disguise and he's holding Siobhan captive somewhere here!" David told.

Lee looked at him with a mixture of bewilderment, shock and disbelief.

"Wassmuth? The name does sound evil. And you say he's disguised as Simon and "kidnapped" Siobhan?" Lee questioned.

David nodded.

"And he appeared around the first week of the Top 12! He took Siobhan prisoner right before the performance of "Paint it black"!" David recited his "dream".

Then he froze.

Chapter 3

"Wait a second there David, your Wassmuth dude sounds as though he came at exactly around the time Siobhan Magnus vanished and Aaron's 'plight' into darkness! Could it be true?"

David slowly nodded in agreement now.

"Yes, I do believe that it is true of what you're talking about. Wassmuth's controlling Aaron!" David yowled.

Lee gave David a confuzzled glance.

"But how can he 'control' Aaron in real life?" Lee pointed out.

"True," David paused in thought, "Unless Wassmuth's not real! Wait Wassmuth has special powers! He was born with 'controlling' powers, oh no he's trapped both Siobhan Magnus and Aaron Kelly in their own minds, I think."

Chapter 4

"I highly doubt that David, but maybe he's 'controlling' Aaron! What if he made Aaron kidnap Siobhan?" Lee gasped.

David pulled one of Wassmuth's 'true' faces.

"Maybe, but that's just what he wants us to think! I doubt it, but…." David started, only to be interrupted by a desperate scream.

David and Lee turned to face the direction of the scream.

"Siobhan!" they yowled.

Both boys took off after the noise. They charged around the maze of hallway and then skidded to a halt before a door.

Peering into the vertical window in the door, David and Lee spotted a girl lying on the floor, frozen in terror, staring up at a dark haired man. She had pretty golden blonde-brown hair with what looked like one of Siobhan's many flower headbands. The flower was pink-ish purple. It went nicely with her and her hair. A pair of vibe mallets lay to her side, untouched.

"Well, we found Wassmuth!" David stated.

Then he froze, it had just dawned on him at who the girl was. He'd last left her alone at the house.

"Megan? Meggi, no!"

Chapter 5

Lee pulled David down as Wassmuth's eyes began to dart in their direction toward the door.

"Keep it down or we're dead meat!" Lee DeWyze whispered.

Lee was star struck, how had he spent that long in discovering it was Megan Goldberg? Was it true, he had feelings for Siobhan Magnus?

"David DeHoyos, what's wrong man?" Lee hissed, poking his shoulder.

David gave his head a shake, holding onto his hat, that he always wore (at least most of the time), because Megan had found it quite sexy.

"Sorry Lee, but why's Meggi here? Wassmuth must have kidnapped her or worse, Aaron did!" David said.

Lee nodded.

"So where's Siobhan?"

The door handle jiggled and David and Lee got up and took off.

* * * *

Wassmuth dumped Megan out of the bag; he'd used and then flung the burlap bag aside. Megan yelped and then rolled over on the floor and glared up at Wassmuth. Wassmuth rolled his eyes, as Megan began to yell at him. Then it seemed he'd had enough of her yowls and pushed her down on the floor. He took one of his hands and placed it over her mouth. Megan squirmed in his grasp.

"Shut up Goldberg, you're driving me insane!" Wassmuth snarled.

Megan, soon, shoved him off her.

"Good, at least someone is!" she shot.

Wassmuth growled like an angry cat and now began to stalk her like a lion to its prey. Megan now lost it and stared, fearfully, up at Wassmuth. Eventually, he stopped and spun his head to the side. He was looking straight at the door. Megan was frozen to the spot though. Wassmuth meandered on over toward the door, leaving Megan.

"Oh my, your handsome little boyfriend has come, but I don't think he'll find rescuing you and the psychedelic Irish singer so easy!" he sneered and rotated back around, as though they'd left or so. Megan un-froze and stood up now.

"You won't find keeping me so likeable either bastard!" Megan spat.

Wassmuth shrugged.

"Whatever, I can take care of your annoyance right now!"

Megan dropped her stance, deflating and was thrown off her guard.

"What do you mean?"

Wassmuth glowered nefariously and took a hold of Megan's wrist.

"Like this!"

Wassmuth shoved her up against the wall, pinning her there. Then he lassoed a rope around her arms and stuck tape over her mouth.

"There, and you probably thought I was a sick old man, but I'm not….really!"

Wassmuth cackled. Megan struggled to break free, in fright and anger.

"Well, we can't stay here, now can we?"

With this Wassmuth dragged Megan toward the door.

Chapter 6

David and Lee bolted around the corner and finally skidded to a halt right before a curly, blonde haired lady.

"Didi?" Lee huffed, "Didi Benami?"

Didi eyed them with kind eyes.

"Lee, what are you doing? And who is this?" Didi questioned with a slight scold.

Lee faced her.

"This is David DeHoyos, he claims to be a "friend" of Siobhan's! And speaking of which have you seen her?"

Didi shook her head, worriedly.

"I haven't seen her since she hurried off stage after "Paint it black"! I've searched everywhere for her Lee, she's vanished!" Didi wailed, "I miss her!"

Didi wiped her eyes and turned to gaze upon David.

"So you know Siobhan; do you know anything about her disappearance?"

David nodded.

"It's a long story, but this Dark Lord or rather teacher is after her. She bet him that I wasn't weak; he cheated and then trapped her in this world! He's also got my…." David broke off, unsure of how to tell Didi about Megan, "….my sister Megan! His name is Brian Wassmuth, and he's evil!"

Didi raised an eyebrow and Lee shrugged.

"So Wassmuth has trapped Siobhan because of a bet?" Didi chastised, "What a bogus reason! This Wassmuth guy is insane!"

Didi began to laugh and Lee joined in. David bristled. Why laugh at the truth? Maybe they needed the full story? But could these Idols take it?

Chapter 7

Wassmuth found the coast clear; as he threw open the door. In one arm, he held the now helpless Megan Goldberg. Charging down the hall, he came to a halt in front of Siobhan's dressing room.

"Siobhan's an Idol?" Megan thought.

Wassmuth entered, checked around to make sure no one else was looking and then pushed open her wardrobe and entered…. Narnia! Just kidding, but just like in Narnia, there was a vast kingdom. Wassmuth stepped forward into it.

"Welcome to my lair! This is the Himalayas, the one place that no one dares to mess with and a perfect place for my hideout. In the Cave of the Snow Leopard, I hold Siobhan Magnus!"

Wassmuth snickered, as he tore off the tape from Megan's mouth. Megan yowled.

"Yowl all you want dear, no one will hear you!"

Megan growled at this.

"You bastard, Snow Leopards are cats and I thought you were a dog lover?!"

Wassmuth nodded and leaned his face over hers.

"I use their pelts and then eat their dead bodies!" Wassmuth hissed.

Megan gasped.

"Wassmuth! That's animal cruelty! Snowies are pretty animals and they're already growing extinct!"

Wassmuth cackled deeper this time.

"Great! That'll be one less cat population for man's best friend to worry about!"

Megan squealed.

"You can't do this!!" Megan roared.

"I can!" Wassmuth thundered and gave a huge smirk.

Megan tried to kick him.

"I would so take you down right now, you teacher from Hell!"

Wassmuth grew impatient and re-grabbed a hold of Megan, storming off to his cave.

"You'll regret everything, Goldberg!"

Chapter 8

David began his explanation again, the story of Siobhan and David -himself. (Refer to Ich Steh Allein'!)

When he'd finished, both stood blinking in silence.

"Well?" David demanded.

Lee and Didi shared a look.

"So our dear, talented Siobhan Magnus is really a psycho girl named Siobhan Chizmar? But she's a sweet psycho?" Didi finally spoke.

David sighed and nodded.

"Yes!"

Didi stared for another long moment.

"Wow, that's kind of cool and so much more talented than anyone else here! She rules!"

David now blinked.

"So you don't think I'm weird?"

Didi now giggled.

"No, of course not, I believe you, it all makes total sense!"

David smiled.

"So let's go find Siobhan "Magnus"!" Lee teased.

David perked up and bounced off as well.

"Didi?" Lee urged, halting David.

Didi Benami took a grand pause.

"I guess so, I can grab a few others too, to help us!" Didi puffed in compliance.

David and Lee shared a look. Didi took off and returned 15 minutes later with two people. A big bear-like man and a blonde-haired girl with some dreadlocks stood beside her.

"This is Michael Lynche, but we like to call him "Big Mike" and the other is Crystal Bowersox!" Didi introduced.

Big Mike and Crystal dipped their heads in welcome to David.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue Siobhan!" David yowled.

And so, of course the five of them dashed off. David DeHoyos leading them, they searched for anything relating to Siobhan "Magnus'" disappearance.

Chapter 9

Wassmuth and Megan entered the Cave of the Snow Leopard. Megan immediately halted in place.

"What have you done to her?"

Wassmuth stood proudly, with his head raised. Megan saw Siobhan Magnus dressed in a pretty black dress that went down to her ankles, with sparkles. She had one of her famed headbands in with a pink flower. She looked like a real live Princess! Megan's jaw dropped in awe.

"Heh, you've found the Princess!" Wassmuth scoffed, pacing up toward Siobhan.

Siobhan tried to turn away from his touch, but he grabbed her chin.

"Yes, so pretty and talented aren't you?" he teased.

Megan watched him with shock, and then when she thought that things could get any worse, Siobhan made to talk to her, trying to tell her something. Her lips were moving, but nothing came out.

Poor Siobhan!

"Wassmuth, you took her voice! How in hell could you? You and I both know she has the most beautiful tone! Like David Aleksander DeHoyos, she is not weak and didn't lose the bet! You cheated!"

Siobhan blinked and smiled. She mouthed the words 'thank you'.

Wassmuth turned from Siobhan.

"I didn't cheat; I cleared this up with Cat Lover girl here! She thought that I hated to lose, but actually I don't care. Sure David took the chance with Dublin, but I never _sent_ the couple after him. See, he lied to you and he has been. He likes the Princess more!" Wassmuth seethed, tying Siobhan to a pole.

Megan stared at Siobhan, as though in thought.

"So you're telling me that Davi Bear is a lying bastard? And you expect me to team up with your dastardly deeds? Not a chance devil, you're the lair!" Megan spat, "David tells the truth! He loves me; it's her that has the feelings and the lies!"

Wassmuth knew she was pointing at Siobhan. He gave a nod, then a twisted grin.

"So if I 'get rid of her'…."

Megan Goldberg's eyes shot wide.

"No! David would never forgive me and he has a bit of feelings for her; I could never harm David's friend! So, my answer is still no!"

Wassmuth frowned.

"Well then Goldberg, I shall give you the alternative. I leave you with a life-size hourglass."

Wassmuth grabbed her, before she knew it and flung her into the hourglass, closing the door behind her. Megan jumped up and raced over, frantically. Wassmuth laughed.

"Have fun! Now I must go stop your love!"

Wassmuth left both of them and cackled, emerging back into the snow.

"I love being a villain!"

Chapter 10

David and gang came to the under-stage area. Here, Didi Benami, Crystal Bowersox, big Mike, Lee DeWyze, and David DeHoyos found their first clue. (A clue, Scooby Doo!) in one of the boxes, the chains from David's dream, were found. These chains had been attached to Siobhan, refraining her from escaping. But now David was unsure about his dream, what if it had been _real_? This pondering mad him pause in step. The other noticed.

"David, are you ok?" Big Mike bellowed.

David shook his head and then nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed.

Big Mike flashed him one last look and then the group scouted on.

"Wait a second," Lee suddenly called, "I just remembered, Aaron's weirdness and David and I thought it might have something to do with Wassmuth and Siobhan!"

David grinned and vigorously nodded.

"That's right!"

"Good job Lee, but where is Aaron, I haven't seen him at all?!" Didi commented.

At that moment, there was the sound of footsteps as someone neared.

"You idiots, I went to the Idol mansion, I thought maybe dear Siobhan was there….she wasn't, but I found this, in her room," a voice snapped.

It was Aaron Kelly!

He passed some folded piece of paper to David, not eyeing him at all.

"Thanks Aaron," David thanked, awkwardly.

Aaron was looking down at his feet though. David shrugged and unfolded it. A note!

"_Hello friends, as by now you've all seen and heard about Siobhan's absence…. *pauses to cackle* Well if you want, come to the place where my enemies bask in snow covered tops! When you arrive, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! –Wassmuth_."

David finished the note aloud and glanced up, his eyes hard with thoughts.

"What does it mean?" Didi asked.

David cocked his head and began to chew on his bottom lip.

"It must be something in the name, Siobhan….Siobhan….maybe Cinnamon? No wait, how is that an enemy to Wassmuth?" David spoke his thoughts.

Aaron looked up at once.

"I think he may be somewhere, not of Siobhan's name, but rather his likes…." Aaron explained, "What does Wassmuth hate most of all?"

David's eyes went wide.

"He hates cats, losing bets, uh….cats….the Snow Leopard (Snowies)….huh, the Snow Leopard, maybe something with that!"

Didi, Lee, Crystal, and Big Mike stared at him.

"What's with the Snow Leopard?" Crystal questioned.

David was ready to answer them with the truth, but he really didn't know and at that moment he saw a light move. Thank God.

"Shh, look," David whispered and pointed to the side.

Curiously David walked toward it with the others following. Aaron caught up to David, thought he still had no eye contact. His eyes were trained forward this time. They found the light's source and it shockingly brightened, blinding them. After a few minutes, it faded, back to normal lighting, black and spooky. When their eyes adjusted to the gloom, once again, David looked around to account for everyone's presence and make sure they were ok. So, Didi Benami was shaking her head, Lee DeWyze kept blinking, Crystal Bowersox clung onto big Mike….they were all there!

At that moment, though, David froze.

Where was Aaron Kelly?

"Where's Aaron?" David shuddered.

Chapter 11

"Lee pointed to the side of David and exclaimed, "Another note!"

David jerked his head to the side.

Sure enough there was another note. David picked it up and opened it.

"_Again? Oh my, another taking? You're taking too long to find me, Siobhan may just be dead….and Megan too….hurry up DeHoyos! –Wassmuth_," David read.

He glanced up at his group.

"Well, better go find those blasted Snow leopards, we're going to the Himalayas! Now there has to be a short cut, how could he have kept appearing and disappearing so quickly and get these notes here?"

Didi nodded.

"That's true!"

David took the lead again, leading them out of the under-stage area.

"Hm, now if I were Wassmuth, I'd try to use deception. Maybe he wants us to….wait, actually I want us to split up. I have three rooms under questioning. Ok, Lee and Didi, you two….wait, wait, I change my mind, Didi and Crystal; I want you to check Siobhan's room thoroughly! Lee and Big Mike, you guys can go check on Aaron's room and I will go back to where Lee and I saw Megan! Scream –like Siobhan- if you find anything! Let's go!" David instructed.

"Aye, aye David!" they responded in unison.

David split toward the room where Wassmuth had had Megan.

"Aaron?" Lee called, pushing open the door.

Big Mike shook his relatively smallish head (compared to himself and his voice).

"Come on Lee, Wassmuth has him, he's not here!"

Lee sighed and both entered Aaron's room. He headed over to a desk near the bed. Big Mike checked a dresser door that had been left open.

"Hey Lee, come here!" Big Mike signaled.

Lee came over and peered inside, he dug out yet another folded paper note. He unfolded it.

"_Dear friends, if you have found this, you have found me. But I am not who you think I am! I am responsible for Siobhan's taking and I can no longer hide, I am Wassmuth!_" Lee read.

"Aaron's Wassmuth?" Big Mike bellowed, "I'm gonna squeeze that kid! He's gonna get kicked off this show!"

Lee started to approve and nod in agreement, but then stopped.

"Wait, how can this be? "_Aaron_" cannot _**be**_ Wassmuth, I've seen this on TV (Scooby Doo), the bad guy –in this case is Wassmuth- gets rid of the original and creates a disguise to be that person! The good guys always believe this and get thrown off! Wassmuth is _**AN**_ Aaron Kelly!" Lee explained.

Big Mike's jaw dropped. Lee put a finger to his cheek in thought and gazed at a spot on the floor.

"So where's the _**REAL**_ Aaron Kelly?"

"Siobhan?" Didi whispered.

Crystal Bowersox entered the room, slipping by the more cautious Didi Benami. Didi followed her.

"Wow, I wonder if she'd mind us wearing her flower headbands? They are pretty!" Didi chastised, grabbing one.

Crystal smiled and took one for herself.

"Now let's see if Siobhan left anything about any enemies."

Didi took one side and Crystal took the other. They searched Siobhan's drawers and on the desk top.

"Wow, Siobhan's middle name is Evelyn?" Crystal shouted.

Didi stopped and turned to her.

"I didn't know that! She said she was embarrassed by her middle name! But its- that's so pretty, Siobhan Evelyn Magnus!" Didi shot.

Crystal agreed, with a smile.

"Check the wardrobe Didi!"

Didi nodded and bounced up to it. She opened the doors and shivered.

"Crystal, did it get c-colder in h-here? I-I'm c-c-cold!" Didi stuttered.

Crystal came over.

"You're right! What's wrong with Siobhan and her wardrobe? Let's find out what's making it so cold!"

Didi and Crystal emerged onto some snowy mountains, after entering the wardrobe.

Didi and Crystal shared a look (A Simba and Nala, Elephant Graveyard moment).

"The Himalayas!"

David easily entered the room now.

He spotted the bag that Wassmuth had used to drag Megan into this new addition.

"I'm so sorry Megan; I shouldn't have left you behind!"

David dropped down onto the ground and cried for his dumb luck. He caused this; it was him, not Siobhan and certainly not Megan. Suddenly his hand touched something. He looked up, through tear-stained eyes and blurred vision and saw Megan's Vibe mallets. He took them up in his hands and held them tightly.

Poor Meggi.

Crystal and Didi backed out of Siobhan's "Narnian" wardrobe. They had to tell the others.

And so, as asked and told, they screamed, like Siobhan.

David heard the scream and recollected himself, the bag and the mallets. He left the room with them, charging on to Siobhan's room.

Lee and Big Mike were about to look around Aaron's room for more clues, when they heard the scream.

"Didi and Crystal have found something too, let's go!" Lee cried.

They too charged off to Siobhan's room.

Didi and Crystal were soon joined by the others.

"I found the bag Megan was in and her mallets!" David half sobbed.

"We found another note! "Lee chimed in.

"It told us that Aaron is Wassmuth and Wassmuth is Aaron, but we also figured that Wassmuth has 'done away with' the real Aaron Kelly!" Big Mike added.

Didi, Crystal, and David gasped.

"That fiend!" Didi hissed.

It was now that things became clearer. And now Crystal spoke up.

"That's not all, follow Didi and I!"

The three guys followed Didi and Crystal into the wardrobe.

"It's cold!" David wailed.

Didi winked.

"It is because we found the Himalayas!"

Now all five stepped onto the snowy mountains.

"Wow! Siobhan has a whole world in her wardrobe, it's like Narnia!" David commented, "But we just need our Snow Leopards! Come on, I suggest we find The Cave of the Snow Leopard!"

With that, the group headed deeper in. David took the lead once again. But was it too late for Megan Miranda Goldberg and Siobhan Evelyn Magnus?

Chapter 12

It was about 30 minutes or so later, when Dashing, Daring David and gang found a large hole (cave) in the mountain. Entering it, shockingly there was no darkness. A little ways in, the light became brighter and the cave widened into a tall, massive cavern.

"Wow! Wassmuth's lair! Now where are Megan and Siobhan?" David spoke, half to himself.

Suddenly from behind them, a snarling sound came. It was a pair of Snowies.

"Megan?! Siobhan!?" David gasped.

Had Wassmuth turned them both into Snowies? The first one growled, baring its teeth.

"That's definitely not Siobhan!!" Didi squeaked.

The group had split some more, as the Snow Leopards split them. One paced Didi, Crystal and Big Mike, who was protecting them. And the other had David and Lee.

"We've gotta lose these…." David broke off, as the Leopard leapt on top of him. David tried to get it off, with Lee's help, but it was too heavy and wouldn't budge. A tail length away, David saw Big Mike battling the other Snowy. Even though he was big and muscular and could pick up Ryan Seacrest, the Snow Leopard held its ground. Crystal was getting at the tail, while Didi cowered behind big mike, unable to move. David turned back to his own problem. Lee had just finally managed to get an arm around the Leopard's neck. But the creature wouldn't allow it! He gave a simple jerk forward of its head and sent Lee to the floor, with a powerful crash. Now the Leopard opened its mouth and lunged for David, with its powerful jaws and teeth ready to strike. David kicked upward. The Snow Leopard let off a loud growl and missed sinking its teeth into him. Eventually Lee recovered and rammed his head into the Snowy's side. This knocked the animal off David. At this the Snow Leopard gave one last glare to them and padded off. Now they went to help Big Mike and Crystal with theirs.

And success came almost immediately. The second one took off as well.

"Now for Megan and Siobhan!"

They journeyed into the cavern now and froze at once.

They'd finally found Megan Goldberg and Siobhan Evelyn Magnus all right!

"Oh no!" David whimpered, "An hourglass!"

But it wasn't the hourglass itself that had struck David with fear, it was what was inside.

Megan.

Chapter 13

"Megan!" David wailed.

He raced up to her, or rather the hourglass. Sticking his face up to it, he looked for Megan, but he was easily sidetracked, as he caught sight of another being. He threw his head to the side and froze.

"Siobhan!"

He turned from the sandy scene to Siobhan. Siobhan was tied to a pole. Her gorgeous amber brown eyes were closed. He looked at her.

"My, my, how pretty you look, I bet Wassmuth made you do this. I'm so sorry Siobhan!" David whispered.

He spun to the others.

"Big Mike, crystal, and Lee, can you break Megan out? And Didi come over and help me!"

Didi joined him of course, not taking her eyes from Siobhan.

"Siobhan! No, David this is horrible, I've –please tell me she'd not….dead!" Didi exploded.

"Didi Benami, hold yourself together girl!" Crystal shouted, from her job of breaking open the hourglass to free Megan.

Didi wiped away a tear and then grew serious.

"Alright."

David rolled his eyes and looked for the knot to untie Siobhan. He found it at last and yanked it undone. Then he undid the second one, until Siobhan fell into Didi's arms.

"Oh Didi Benami, you've done it again!" Didi exclaimed, raising her head proudly.

David shook his head, slipping back up to Didi.

"Now how do we…." David was cut off by the shattering of glass and then a growl of pain. Big Mike had rammed into the hourglass and now sat moaning in sand.

Crystal and Lee dragged Megan out, who was unconscious as well. Poor Megan.

Siobhan was out too.

What could possibly make it worse?

"Hello there DeHoyos!" a sarcastic voice sounded.

It was Wassmuth.

David turned from Didi.

"Wassmuth! You devil, what have you done to Megan and Siobhan?"

Wassmuth cackled.

"Oh you little sophomore boy, as you can see Megan 'chose' to have her fate done in by the hourglass. And the kooky star is a Princess!"

David scowled, looking like Jim Hawkins when he was angered by Silver for 'betraying' him.

"You wicked, evil man!"

Wassmuth walked up and stuck his thin, dark haired face to David's face.

"You have no idea DeHoyos!"

David narrowed his eyes.

It was then that David saw Siobhan's 'Princess' side. She had on that beautiful black dress.

"Oh Siobhan," David cried out, "Don't leave me!"

Wassmuth rounded him, shoving Didi away. David began to cry –weep- over the lifeless Siobhan Evelyn Magnus.

"It's a pity she had to go, due to that bet!" Wassmuth teased.

David closed his eyes for a second.

How was he gonna give Siobhan life again?

He imagined her alive in her pretty Princess dress! But he also saw the flower that completed the picture. When he reopened his eyes, they were gazing into sweet deep amber eyes. The eyes of Siobhan Evelyn Magnus.

"Siobhan!"

David pulled her into a hug at once. She smiled, but when she made to speak nothing came out! For some reason this made him really pissed off.

"Wassmuth, where's her spectacular voice?"

Siobhan clasped her hands together and produced an 'awe' look, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Wassmuth!"

Wassmuth smirked.

"Oh dear, that's a predicament, ain't it DeHoyos? The mighty Siobhan Magnus has no voice!"

David lowered his head and glowered.

"Before you knock me out, you may want to focus on Megan!"

Wassmuth tossed his head and pointed to Megan's limp body in Lee and Crystal's grasp.

David lost his anger at once and, grabbing Siobhan's wrist, stomped past Wassmuth, to Megan. Siobhan stuck out her tongue and mouthed 'jerk' to Wassmuth, as she passed him.

"Megan!" David screamed.

Lee shook his head, sadly.

"Dude," he muttered.

David and Siobhan looked at the unconscious Megan. Siobhan patted David, full of concern. David took Megan from them.

"Megan Miranda Goldberg, you were supposed o be safe, but you should've come with me! And Siobhan, I'm so sorry, this is my fault! _Not_ yours!"

Siobhan narrowed her eyes. She desperately disagreed with David.

"Megan, wake up!" David urged, "Oh my gosh, I don't care about Megan like I used to!"

David smacked himself across the face. Siobhan grabbed David and jerked him backwards, as he had begun to shake Megan, violently to wake her. Wassmuth was cackling evilly. David floundered in Siobhan's grasp.

Wassmuth was enjoying himself, but now he came over.

"Well, this is spectacular; DeHoyos loves Siobhan Evelyn Magnus more than Megan Goldberg, ha-ha!"

David stopped moving, it wasn't Wassmuth's smart attitude, it was the fact that he had a plan.

Chapter 14

David snarled at Wassmuth, but it was only an act, to make the villain play into him, thinking he'd won.

"Wassmuth, why would you rid her of her voice? It makes no sense!" David surmised.

Wassmuth's eyes glittered with joy.

"I can now have her forfeit the competition, oh the pain and agony! That is villainy and I've trapped her voice somewhere!"

David folded his arms.

"Like in that seashell around your neck, Vanessa!?" David joked.

Wassmuth growled.

"How'd you know?"

David spat.

"Oh please its simple, watch more Disney you fiend!" David shot.

Shockingly Wassmuth staggered a bit. He almost fell over.

"What is this?"

David reached down and grabbed a hold of the wobbling Wassmuth, by his seashell.

"You're sick dude, but you've gone too far and I know you turned me away from Megan by taking Siobhan! You may have them, but I know you, I can't let you ruin my friend Siobhan and my girlfriend Megan!"

Wassmuth howled and David yanked off the necklace.

"Oh and call me David, not DeHoyos or weakling! With that, David skipped to where Siobhan stood watching. Before he got it open to give Siobhan her voice, weakened cackles sounded. David turned back to Wassmuth.

"You may have won this time David Aleksander DeHoyos, but I will get you and your little girlies too!"

David rolled his eyes and snapped open the shell.

Immediately Siobhan was replenished and Megan blinked awake.

"David!" both gave the cry of delight.

Megan raced over and threw her arms around him. David embraced her back.

"I still don't forgive you for having anything toward Siobhan!" Megan shot into his ear.

David laughed.

Siobhan watched David and Megan. She felt a little remorse for not being there in Megan's spot. But then she saw Wassmuth. She stalked over to him and stuck a pose.

"I knew you'd fail, it's in the guidebook, Wass! You player, you! Disguising as Aaron Kelly wasn't the brightest idea I'd have had! You failed at this plan!"

Wassmuth's eyes narrowed. He tried to swipe his hand at her and injure her.

"How do you know? I'm only acting, I'm giving DeHoyos his easy win, next time though, I might not be as kind, it's called 'grades'!" Wassmuth sneered, looking at David now, "yes he will fall and as for you, you shall remain here in Idol world. No more 'Chizmar' for you!"

Siobhan raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh, I'm scared now!"

She pretended to look scared and frightened, but then lifted her hand and flopped her wrist in annoyance.

"Please. What's your real idea?"

Wassmuth gathered his mouth into a twisted grin.

"You really want to know, see Didi Benami, like Alex and David, she will go away! How long until you give in?"

Siobhan Magnus glared at Wassmuth.

"Never! I'm in it for the win and I was planning on staying here anyway! No thanks to you!" Siobhan shot.

Wassmuth continued to grin.

"Oh you will see, now I must go make a moderation in my scheme."

Wassmuth stalked off, leaving Siobhan deeply and utterly confuzzled.

A few, like four, hours later, in the backstage area for Idol….

Siobhan turned to Megan and David, alone now, since the others had to go get makeup on.

"Well, my place is here, you two must return to your world! I am terribly sorry, Wassmuth will probably make up some ridiculous story about what's happened to Siobhan Chizmar, but that's ok. she's still alive living her Idol dream, as Siobhan Evelyn Magnus. And I will always remember you David Aleksander DeHoyos; you are always welcome to see me!"

Siobhan Magnus dipped her head and curtsied. David giggled and looked to Megan. Megan gave a nod, as though she read his mind. At once, David embraced Siobhan. Siobhan was taken by surprise, of course, but she felt in love. She eventually returned it and even –getting cocky- gave him a kiss.

This was too far for Megan.

"SIOBHAN!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

Siobhan released David and took off, as Megan Goldberg chased her.

"In your dreams Meggi!" David laughed.

Megan chased Siobhan around, encircling him.

"Alright Megan let's go, I have the F scale tomorrow and Allgair (Alvarez) won't except any excuses, after all who could, from this?" David stated, talking about himself, "I mean I am this year's Danny!"

Megan slowed and sighed.

"You're right Davi Bear, let's."

Siobhan showed them out, but invited them to hear her perform, "Superstition". They agreed and so it was.

Epilogue

After David and Megan had parted their ways from her, Siobhan turned on her heels and walked away. She headed toward the under-stage area. She had to find one other thing, before the show could start. She would not allow anyone to think Aaron Kelly had skipped. She was going to look for him. But she needed help. When she emerged, "Big Mike" Michael Lynche, Crystal Bowersox, Didi Benami, Tim Urban, and Lee DeWyze all stood awaiting her.

"Alright friends, let's find Aaron Kelly!" she proclaimed.

Didi nodded and the group split up. Siobhan raised her head proudly, she couldn't be more happy to live the Idol way. She had all of these friends, but when she thought of David, it seemed un-bearable to go on, until Didi Benami and Crystal Bowersox came to cheer her up. And she also loved Aaron Kelly, like a little brother. She couldn't do a show without him or any of these faithful friends missing. (This was why results shows are so hard for her, she can't stand seeing her friends go and when Didi went….well you get the picture.) So she joined in the search, searching every place she saw on her portion. She finally came across a secret passage way. Behind some boxes, that had been stacked, she found a door.

"Hey you guys, over here, I found a door!" she called.

They all charged over to her. Big Mike let out a sigh.

"I suppose you want me to open it….ok, stand back!"

Siobhan stepped back, as did the others. Big Mike hovered over the door and taking his large muscular hands and arms, gripped the sides and tore the door off its hinges and open. Everyone cheered and Big Mike blushed with the praise.

"Thanks guys, I love you all, now let's go find Yoda!"

Siobhan headed into the passageway first, followed by Crystal and Tim and then the others. Last was Big Mike. Siobhan glanced around, noticing they were in a small room, big enough for themselves and some more boxes and something else. Siobhan meandered over to a blanket, noticing it had moved. Something muffled come from underneath. Siobhan smiled and took the cloth in her hands and removed it.

"Aaron!" everyone chimed.

It was Aaron. They'd found Aaron Kelly. The real Aaron Kelly.

Siobhan's eyes glittered with happiness. Aaron was tied with ropes, keeping him from moving. A bunch of ropes wrapped around his arms and legs. And then tape had been placed over his mouth. Siobhan removed the tape. Aaron coughed and gagged.

"Thanks, I didn't think you'd ever find me!" he gasped.

Siobhan nodded with a wink.

"We would never let you go that easy Aaron," Siobhan chuckled.

Big Mike stood guard, in case it was a trap, or so. Didi, Crystal, Tim and Lee all joined in the fun of helping Siobhan to untie Aaron's ropes. Damn there were a lot of them. It was as though Wassmuth thought Aaron was twice his size and was Big Mike. Eventually they were all off. Siobhan noticed that underneath all those ropes, his wrists had also been tied together. Damn Wassmuth! Crystal and Didi helped Aaron to his feet, placing one of his arms around each of their shoulders.

Big Mike lead them back out and Aaron limped between the two girls. Soon Big Mike took the boy up in his arms, like a baby and easily carried him out. Siobhan trailed lastly. Returning to the big room, where Big Mike placed Aaron down on the couch, the exhausted group relaxed finally. Siobhan and Tim sat next to each other, with Didi on the other side. Crystal and Big Mike sat beside each other. Lee sat beside Tim. Aaron lay on the opposite couch, asleep. Siobhan sighed, staring at the sleeping boy. Tim and Didi noticed this and began poking Siobhan. Siobhan was ticklish and well, so much for the relaxing time.

An hour later, everyone was replenished; even Aaron. He had gathered the group to tell them what had happened to him. He'd said how the dark haired man had barged into his room, before the Top 12 performance night and had locked the door behind him, leaving both of them staring at each other. Aaron had been frightened and Wassmuth, who he'd learned was the guy's name, had a plan. He roped me to the bed and taped my mouth shut, so I couldn't call for help. Then he found some of my clothes and winked. He said that he was now Aaron Kelly and that he was gonna ruin Siobhan. He said that he had unfinished business with her and had to destroy me. So he left me in the room alone, locked inside it. I hoped that someone would come and help me, but no one did, eventually he came back and moved me down to that room. He was a very evil man! He had stolen Aaron's identity, and he hopes he didn't make fun of him and mess up his first performance, Aaron had said. He also said how Wassmuth had actually freed him and let him take the note to them. Aaron told them that he'd actually threatened him, making it seem like he was alright still, and to throw the others off track, then he re-captured him after blinding the others and that's when he took Aaron into the secret room. There, the real Aaron Kelly remained until Siobhan found him. He thanked Siobhan and hugged her deeply. Siobhan returned it, saying that she could not perform, knowing that he might have still been alive and they could have saved him. After that they took to the stage for the Top 11 performances. And David was in the audience watching her, as they agreed too. And Megan too. Megan winked and her eyes glittered with mischief, but she rooted for Siobhan. And so this story has come to a close on a high note, pretty much.

Meanwhile….

"I will get that David DeHoyos, Siobhan Magnus, and Megan Goldberg; if it's the last thing I do!" Brian Wassmuth proclaimed, looking down his roll of students.

Then he laughed.

The End!


End file.
